


Fernando

by t_hanson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, I have no idea because I'm new here, Not really though, Romance, Violence, War, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hanson/pseuds/t_hanson
Summary: After another battle, Blue takes a moment to reminisce on her first encounter on the battlefield and her first goodbye.





	Fernando

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first ever fic on here and for this couple. This is based on the song so this isn't an exact head canon, just fits with the lyrics. Might sound weird but I might do a series of one-shots based off other ABBA songs (I am in bellow and mamma mia hell). This isn't one of those song fics though. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! And hope it's not too OOC. 
> 
> Also, big shout out to AllKindsOfEverything for beta-ing and putting up with me. Thank you!! (I kept some of those words you hate, please forgive me)

A mound of trees had been broken by hand, their crimson bark and webbed leaves scattered across a parting in the far right of the forest. In the centre, a pile of these trees had been stacked and set alight; immense in size and heat, the flames licked upward to the violet sky. Many would tremble from the fever of the blaze but this was not the case for the figures beside it. They loomed at a height even the fire found unfathomable. Heat meant nothing to them.

On one side, a figure- shrouded in a thin veil- sat still, their head bowed. There was no movement to indicate they were awake but the figure opposite knew they were listening to the music. A make-shift instrument of wood and tightened leaves had been made, swift fingers plucking at the long, entwined foliage that trembled under the weight of each touch. Hollowed out, it made an enticing sound that had eased the two into silence.

They were supposed to be accompanied by their Pearls, although the small things were not suited for such an environment. Both of them had been requested to remain on their respective ships until the ordeal was dealt with. Among the grove, the glistening surface of the ships could be seen. One yellow; one blue. Their palms upturned to the night-sky, their fingers outreached as if expecting their master’s arrival. However, the owners had other plans.

Yellow Diamond strummed the instrument, her low voice humming a familiar tune. It had become a tradition of sorts. Only between the two of them. She frequently glanced at her silent companion, almost wishing for some sort of approval. The edges of her hair ruffled in the breeze, having been undone by the battle that had started six rotations ago and ended only hours earlier. Various scratches had occurred along her skin and armour, never enough to dissipate her. Despite such damage, she continued to sit, watching the dance of the flames and listening to the humming of her own hoarse breath.

Across from her, Blue Diamond daren’t move. Her face was concealed with her cloak and she was glad of it. At first, she had watched Yellow with uncompromising earnestness. She had noticed the damage to her fellow Diamond, but nothing she said would allow for rational thinking when the frenzy of battle had them occupied. She raised her gaze to the heavens, embellished with distant stars. Some belonging to them and others to still be discovered. Numerous times they had obtained colonies through battle, through war, and seeing Yellow on the battlefield simultaneously frightened and roused her. There was nobody else who could compete against them. She remembered the sweat that beaded across Yellow’s brow, the grunt of effort, and the swift thrusts forward to conclude the battle once and for all. All with only a sword in her hand and the sheer power she contained.

Blue felt more satisfaction being beside her than being on her own colony, combating the frontline alone. Besides, Yellow was a show-off. Blue often questioned if the show were for her pleasure or whether Yellow genuinely battled in such a melodramatic way. There was only so much she was able to do before the other Diamond had sprinted past with a burst of electricity, mixed with a growl of rage and excitement. However, there were more to her thoughts than that. Somewhere, far from the ships, the sound of celebration could be heard; the horns of battle now used for music. Drums and bugles sounded louder, their fervour palpable, mixed within a sea of orange, purple, and red. Yet, between the two, the arduous consequence of war had settled in the atmosphere.

The flag heralding the Authority had been pierced into the ground amid an accumulation of organic remains that sprawled across the horizon, and the two Diamonds had sat together, far from any visible aftermath. Nobody dared interrupt their silence. Blue had donned her cloak once the fire had started, pretending it may have been due to the cold, although both knew the weather did not affect them that way. Her concern was too apparent to conceal and it would only rile Yellow further. So, she continued to watch her beneath her hood, listening to the familiar tune that one offered the other after each victory. Blue could never forget the first time she had heard that song.

Ø

Blue sat upon her pilot seat, observing the view before her. Among the dense fog of the planet’s marshes, she could see her soldiers assembling their formations, all awaiting their leader’s instructions. Their feet stomped across the wetland’s reeds that bordered a myriad of lagoons. The air was sticky with humidity and although it did not affect her breath, she could feel the effects against her skin. Hence her presence on the ship. It was not the finest place to land, yet the area was the easiest to obtain and the most covert.

As she watched, Blue felt a rise of uneasiness. This would be her first colony, given to her as a present from White. She knew the expectations that came with her position of authority and there was no option for failure.

“My Diamond?”

Peering over her shoulder, she noted her Pearl staring up at her. The Pearl she had been given was a reserved thing, her eyes always covered by an overgrown fringe that refrained from her ever meeting her Diamond’s piercing gaze.

“Yes?”

“Hessonite- Facet X2A3, Cut 5Z8- has requested an audience with you.”

Blue waved her hand with little conviction. “Let her in.”

The Pearl opened the cockpit door and a Hessonite entered the chamber, bowing low with her arms crossed in the Diamond insignia. Blue barely regarded her, her chair turning to face the guest. This visit marked the beginning of the colonisation. No doubt the armies were prepared and she would have to leave her ship.

“My luminous, courageous, courteous, sacred Diamond.”

Blue raised an eyebrow, her fingers curling on the armrest of her chair. The Hessonite sensed her displeasure, standing straight and pinning her arms to her side.

“The armies are ready, my Diamond. The Jaspers, Carnelians, and Amethysts are in position to advance on your order. I have been informed by your Emeralds that the Nephrites are prepared for departure if needed.”

“Thank you, Hessonite.” Blue paused. “Please return to your subdivision and you shall be informed of our departure shortly.”

“Yes, my Diamond.”

The Hessonite bowed once more, backing out of the room while she continued to stoop, her hands displaying the insignia. Once she had stepped out of the room, the doors closed immediately behind her.

Sighing, Blue turned her chair once more to face the window. She felt a need to delay their departure, to hold onto her life that had kept her close to Homeworld and to her only companion, but she also needed to find solace in somewhere far from her creator. There had always been a part of her that wanted to travel the universe. To feel the thrill of battle. The closest she had ever been were the duels she had endured against Yellow in White’s private arena. Blue had been prepared for such warfare the moment she had emerged. And yet, she hesitated.

From behind her, the doors hissed open and Blue questioned who had been allowed into the cockpit without her permission. She moved to turn her chair but a voice cut across her Pearl’s announcement.

“Still here?”

She refrained herself from jumping to her feet. “Yellow! What are you doing here?”

Yellow smirked, her honey-coloured eyes glistening. She advanced forward, ignoring Blue’s Pearl who sprung from her weighted step, her own Pearl prancing behind her.

“I thought you may want someone to share this with.” Her cheeks glowed, her hands clasped tightly behind her back in usual restraint. “I know I did.”

“I never expected you to come,” Blue admitted, standing to meet the height of her guest. “You have your responsibilities…”

“Nothing is more important than the expansion of our empire,” she cut across. Her gaze fell to the window and back to Blue as if she were to say something else. She never did.

Blue caught her sudden discomfort, her voice teasing. “Did you think I needed help?”

“No, I would never!” she blurted, her eyes widening. “I wanted to be here for this momentous occasion and I…”

“Yellow.” Blue reached across to encase one hand in hers. “I know.”

She scowled, although she did not pull away. “Are you going to lead your army or are you going to remain hidden in here?”

The question was clearly an aversion to the softness in Blue’s eyes, but even so, her hand tightened its grip on her, reassuring and strong. A smile tugged at the edges of Blue’s lips.

“You always have to be so forceful.”

Yellow glanced down and released her grip, noticeably apologetic. She brushed past to the window, staring out while her hands returned to their usual position behind her back. Her hardened gaze surveyed the assembled battalion. Blue joined her.

“What do you think?”

“Why are you asking me?” she scoffed, her gaze gentle despite the tone of her voice. “This is your planet. You’ve investigated the terrain beforehand. What could possibly be amiss?”

“I know I can do this but I can’t bring myself to leave.” She was conscious of the Pearls behind her.

Glancing in their direction, she knew they would be listening. The two, to their credit, kept their gaze lowered but it was clear that in the vast space, their owner’s voices were far from unheard.

Yellow caught the hint, clapping her hands together. “Pearls, leave us.”

The two scampered away before another word could be said. Yellow reached out to rest her hand against Blue’s arm.

“What do you mean? What is there to doubt?”

“You are already so busy. Soon, I will be in the same position. Everything we have, everything we know, it will be over. This…” Her voice trembled. Clutching her hands together, she became infuriated at her own weakness. “This will be over.”

She could not bring herself to look at Yellow’s expression. Wounded or indifferent, either would have pained her. Yellow’s hand dropped from her arm and Blue felt her head lift instantly, an apology already spilling from her lips, but Yellow had stepped forward, one hand on her waist and the other running through her white tresses.

“Is that what you think? That it would be so simple to forget? We will always have each other, Blue.”

Blue let the words reverberate in her mind, her eyelids firmly closed. She heard the same urgency in Yellow that she recognised within herself. Logically, she knew that they could never be separated, although the physical distance wasn’t what frightened her. Slowly, she opened her eyes once more.

“If she wanted us to be apart, she would see to it.”

“And she hasn’t.” Yellow seemed to not understand her trepidation, leaning closer as if she were capable of comprehending more if she could clearly see her eyes. “We are here now. I am here.”

Blue exhaled slowly. “I want this planet; I really do.”

“Then take that hunger and claim this planet. I know I thought of only White when I arrived on my first colony, the expectations she held for me. I had no-one.” She took her hand from Blue’s hair, using it to lift her chin. “But this time is different. You have me.”

Staring into her eyes, Blue felt an urge to bridge the gap between them, to melt into one and have them lead the battle together. She was sure it may have been possible, although such illicit thoughts had never been confirmed aloud. Instead, she rested her hand on Yellow’s chest, feeling the cool touch of her breastplate. Her fingers grazed against the edge of her gem. It glittered amidst the gold like star-shine.

“Then there is no more time to waste.” Her voice broke barely above a whisper. “We must go.”

She stepped back, exhaling slowly. Then she turned, the doors opening as she approached, and although she heard no reply, she knew Yellow would follow her.

 

 

Beneath the constellations, amid an open grassland, the two sat in silence. Their ragged breath was the only sound in the gloom. The vegetation that had resided there had been trodden by the repetitious beat of their armies, all of which would soon be destroyed by kindergartens. Resident organisms had been driven from their dwellings and those that had fought were slaughtered where they stood. And in an undisturbed field, the Diamonds had dismissed their entourage, armies preparing for their next quest and bismuths beginning the implementation of their spires and monuments. Their ships lay nearby in preparation for Blue’s return to the moon base and Yellow to their home planet.

Blue’s gaze never strayed from her companion, her presence always felt at every moment. Her severe silence had frightened the others but Blue knew she had been preparing for what was to come. The battle had been intense, though never unbeatable. Each minute, each second that passed had lasted an eternity, the love for their higher purpose and for each other fuelling their ferocity. Amid the chaos, Blue had paused; the screech of an organic piercing her thoughts as her energy penetrated its heart. Its wings flailed uselessly in an attempt to escape before accepting its fate, its body left limp on the ground. She saw herself there and worse, saw Yellow. The same pitiful look on its face as theirs showed in White’s chambers, the reflective surface that layered her floor cruelly mirroring their terror. Or perhaps worse than such a sight, there would be no body to see and she would find dashes of yellow across the ground. Her hand fell back to her side, the energy that coursed through her veins dissolving in a faint hue.

They were eternal, that’s what she had been told. They could not perish like organics did. Yet, Blue questioned if their arrogance was unfounded. Across the terrain, Yellow barely lifted a finger, her energy bursting in flashes of electricity. They were both still young, compared to the age they had yet to live, and she felt the life circulating through her gem. She wondered if these organics felt the same spirit within them. The same pain. All around, the roar of their weaponry strangled the atmosphere.

Noticing her hesitation, Yellow stared across at her from the other side of the battlefield. She took a step forward; the heel of her boot causing the earth to tremble. Blue noticed her approach, conscious she had not been the only one to notice her distraction, her hand reaching out to release an energy of matter downward. The cries of more organics rang in her ear. Clenching her fists, she advanced across the terrain, the bodies beneath dispersing from her path. Yellow remained nearby, the fury in her eyes gone. For the remainder of the battle, she moved no closer nor did she move any further away.

Now they sat together. The sounds of war left only as a reverberation in their mind. Blue had not once moved in her sitting position, her eyes steadfast on Yellow- the curve of her back, her long muscular limbs, and the sight of her with only the moon and stars to illuminate her troubled expression. Having sat somewhat ahead, Yellow peered cautiously over her shoulder, trying to scrutinise her thoughts.

“Blue?” she whispered.

“Hm?”

“What happened?”

Her gaze finally fell, unable to endure the visible concern. “Nothing happened.”

Yellow was silent for a moment. “Yes, it did.” She turned around to fully face her, leaning closer. “That moment when we were out there. You stopped.”

“And so what if I did?” she retorted.

Yellow watched her intently, her head turning back to the expanse of land before them. Her voice was barely heard, even in silence.

“Never mind.”

Blue felt momentarily remorseful, her fingers delving into the skirt of her dress, running the material against her skin. When nothing more was said, she inhaled sharply.

“Do you ever think about the end of it all?” she breathed into the night.

Yellow kept her back to her, her elbows resting on her bent knees, her chin rested in her hands.

“The end of this planet?”

“No, of us.”

Looking back at her, Yellow frowned, seemingly in deep thought. “That seems rather unnecessary, Blue.”

“Well, have you?” she demanded, feeling foolish that she had said anything at all.

“No, I haven’t. It never seemed appropriate, considering our position. We don’t have to worry about that.”

Her derisive tone aggravated her. “Do you truly believe we are beyond destruction? That there is nothing out there that can destroy us? Besides her.”

“I couldn’t say,” Yellow admitted. “We have travelled across countless galaxies and we haven’t yet found another being that is able to do what we can do. What she can.” She fell silent for a minute. “Has the battle upset you? Is that what this is?”

Blue glanced at the heavens, the promise of infinity whispering among the darkness. “I just feel we have never contemplated death in its entirety. What we possibly have to lose.”

She felt a hand cover hers, the touch gentle but firm.

“As long as you are still here, I have lost nothing.”

Yellow was staring at her strangely, an intensity that she was unfamiliar with. Unable to withstand the severity behind it, her own gaze fell to her lap where their entwined hands rested. The deafening silence was interrupted by instruments of war in the distance, now used for music in the brief respite of victory. A particular symphony was being played that Blue had heard before, only when Yellow had been triumphant in her colonies. Her companion had sensed her thoughts. Her hand pulled lightly at hers.

“Dance with me.”

Blue raised her free hand to rest on her cheek, as if that would hide the deep blush forming. She allowed Yellow to bring her to her feet. Blue’s timid gaze met her searching one. When no protest was voiced, she felt her hand rest on her hip, carefully pulling her closer. It never failed to amaze her how someone as tenacious as Yellow could be so gentle.

She welcomed the proximity between them, resting her own hands on both of her shoulders. All she could feel was the same cool touch of the armour. Grimacing, Blue wished, for once, that her fingers would brush the bare skin hidden beneath her defences. Her gaze ran back up to Yellow’s wide eyes, never having strayed from Blue’s face.

“I thought you said we would dance,” she uttered.

“Yes.” Yellow blinked heavily. “That is my intention.”

Her feet began to move uncertainly to the distant beat of the drums. Although Yellow never entertained the notion of dancing, there was a natural elegance to her movements that Blue admired. Following her movements, Blue danced with her, the step of their feet causing the terrain to tremble in synchronisation with the music. They remained in silence, content to have their moment alone. No doubt, they would separate once the planet’s sun arose across the horizon. Yet, in the present, their bodies swayed in unison, fronts almost pressed together.

Moments had passed; neither knew how long they had stayed there. Blue felt her hand slide from Yellow’s shoulder, caressing her pauldrons and down to her upper arms. Long ago, Yellow had always worn her arms bare and Blue had taken pleasure in the small chance at seeing what was hidden beneath the armour. That had changed after her first colony.

Blue’s fingers made contact with her skin, smug at the irregular rhythm of her breathing as she continued to touch her. Yellow’s own hand curved further round her waist. Caressing whatever skin was available, Blue rested her forehead against her shoulder, sighing in contentment. They had stopped dancing. Standing perfectly still, they clung onto each other, listening to the other’s breathing alongside the faraway drums. Blue carried her gaze across Yellow’s neck, the faint curl of her short hair, and above them both, the moon and starlight, the sole illumination of their solitude. There was something about the dark, the faint glow from above, that caused Blue to raise her head. She thought of her earlier vision- fragments of yellow scattered among the dust of the earth. Like the remnants of the very stars themselves and glowing like the sun. It was almost as unbearable as that very jewel which would be inevitably prised from her hands and sent galaxies apart from her.

There was a confidence that she had not felt before. She allowed her cheek to brush against Yellow’s, finding satisfaction in the way she gripped her tighter. Blue pressed her lips softly against hers. It was not their first kiss by any means. Isolated among their private chambers, Blue had found the stillness suffocating. Her only companion was her Pearl and her only visitor, Yellow. The affection had been easy, natural, and they had shared kisses, revelling in their newfound intimacy. The kisses had remained the same- always chaste and sporadic. Neither had wanted to venture further from the comfort of the known, but that had ended when Blue had boarded her ship. She was unsure of what the future held for their burgeoning relationship. Applying more pressure to their kiss, she wanted more than a brief touch. There was a fervent, unyielding need consuming her and Yellow responded with that same want.

The seconds were fleeting. Their soft sighs the only sound upon the open field, their hands venturing where neither had dared before. Blue had not forgotten her momentary vision in battle. She had been given liberty, the chance to leave the confined planet that had raised her, but, in turn, she had been wrenched from her only confidante. Her only equal. White had delivered her promise and as always, it had come with a price. Yet, as Yellow left a trail of kisses further down her body, Blue found she held no regret. She would have left a thousand times if this was how they said their goodbyes.

Ø

Yellow paused in her humming, her fingers still plucking at the foliage. There had been no response from Blue at the music. She had thought the familiar tune would divert her thoughts to a better time. With her expression shrouded by her cloak, it was difficult to gage what she was feeling. Over time, Blue had found the inevitable fatalities easier, always impartial and less impulsive than her counterpart. She never repeated her apprehension after her first military encounter, yet when she grew quiet, Yellow was concerned that she continued to hold those fears.

There had been no tactical reason for the two to be together. The planet was Yellow’s, small and accessible compared to her others. It was only supposed to be used for mining purposes and there was little to no animate life. Blue had visited the moon base before departure, muttering excuses for the visit. Replicas of excuses they had used countless times. Then she had travelled with Yellow for no other reason than the fact that she had simply wanted to. Neither needed to engage in battle but they had anyway. The stimulation was needed and their image only grew fonder in the eyes of their subordinates. But the most stimulating of all was the feeling of each other, vicious and passionate energy that coursed across the atmosphere.

Yellow halted her strumming, hoping to coax a reaction. There was no such luck.

“What are you thinking?” she questioned.

Blue took a minute to respond. “About the first time we stood together in warfare.”

“I wouldn’t call it war,” Yellow snorted.

There was barely a reaction to her disdain; Blue finally removing the hood to reveal the indifferent expression on her face.

“Like it hardly matters.” Her lyrical voice sounded weary. “Do you recall that night?”

Yellow was apologetic, offering a warm smile. “Of course I do.”

As their empire grew, the Diamonds had remained unseen in battle, such events too trivial when they owned so many colonies. The gems had laboured for them; their casualties were of less consequence. Both of them were almost nostalgic for the simpler times. Such energy was inappropriate for their work and for court. Seeing each other in combat again had excited the two more than they would care to admit.

“Will you dance with me?” Blue requested. Her eyes glistened, a reflection of the star-strewn sky above. “It has been so long.”

Practically springing to her feet, Yellow cleared her throat to dampen her enthusiasm. Her hand reached out to offer support. Blue took the offer, repressing a smirk as Yellow kissed the back of her hand. Anticipation hung between them, both knowing where their dance would lead.

There was no music to accompany them. At least, not the tune that had the first time. Blue began to hum, mirroring Yellow only minutes before. Her voice echoed in the night air, hauntingly exquisite. They held each other close to the rhythm of her humming, their foreheads pressed together. Yellow ran her fingers through the waves of her hair while Blue traced her fingers carefully along the scars that had marked her partner’s backplate. In her ear, Yellow’s warm breath tickled her skin.

“I have missed this.”

Blue sighed heavily. “Me too, my love.”

They continued in silence, clinging to the other in hope that the night would never end. Yet, time did not linger for them and Blue knew the sun would arise soon. She stepped away from Yellow’s arms, pulling insistently at her hand.

“Come.” Her gaze drifted to the awaiting ships in the distance. “Our goodbyes will be better said where we won’t be heard.”

She led Yellow to her ship, feeling her lift up her hand to kiss it repeatedly. The moonlight ensured they could see the path ahead. Yellow muttered a warning about the dark, eternally cautious.

“How can I not see where I am going when I have my sunshine behind me?” Blue uttered.

Yellow’s laugh resounded throughout the trees. “Oh, Blue. How can you be so lightheaded?”

“Easy, my love, when you are here.”

They passed through the opening of her ship, her mind already prepared for her Pearl’s dismissal and her lips for the moment they were alone, desperate against Yellow’s. Another night spent under the stars, far from the omniscience of their home, and another goodbye they had not prepared for. She would have fretted if it were final but she knew that they could not be parted, not for long. And as she lay beside Yellow, aware that the sun had begun to rise, she lazily traced the curve of her spine, humming that fateful tune. Her voice sang out, causing Yellow to smile idly up at her, pressing a kiss to the base of her neck.

“ _If I had to do the same again, I would, my friend_ …”


End file.
